1. Field of the Invention
Without limiting its scope, this invention relates to voice processing and more particularly to a system and method for improved speech acquisition during hands-free voice telecommunication in a noisy background environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hands-free cellular telephony requires dialing by voice with a speech recognition system. Even so, it is known that in a noisy vehicular environment such as, for example, an automobile, a speech recognition system performs poorly with a single microphone input unless the microphone is close to the driver's mouth, as is the case of a head-mounted or hand-held (handset) microphone. However, this arrangement is not desirable from a safety, legal or human-factors viewpoint. For example, a driver's reaction time to road events takes significantly longer while using a hand-held cellular phone. Also, safety regulations in many countries prohibit using hand-held cellular telephones in road vehicles while driving.
Accordingly, improvements which overcome any or all of these problems are presently desirable.